The present invention relates to articles of clothing wearable by users on various occasions.
Articles of clothing are widely known and worn by users for the major purposes of covering parts of a human body. It is believed however that it would be advisable to construct articles of clothing in such a way that, in addition to their main function of covering parts of human body, they can also perform other different functions which are not related to the wearing function only, but carry out other actions which can be important in lives of people.